A Colossal Mistake
by Ramica
Summary: Rama might have just made the biggest mistake of her life. One Mike might not be up to dealing with just yet. A Rama short in the Rama Series.
1. Part One

A Colossal Mistake

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: This will be a two part Rama story. I can't promise when I will have the second ready to post but expect it before the end of March. Are you ready for this one? I know Mike isn't but here we go with part one.

Part One:

Cathy paused at the bathroom door she could faintly hear the sounds of running water as she rapped the door with her knuckles " Rama?"

" I'll be out in a minute" came the muttered petulant response from the other side of the door.

Cathy shook her head and her brow furrowed slightly she was quite sure, though it was possible she was mistaken, that she heard the sound of retching from with in the running water almost, though not quite covered the other sounds.

" Rama?" Cathy called out again concerned.

" Go away!" Rama snarled almost violently in response.

There was the sound of water splashing, and then the taps falling silent and finally the girl yanked open the bathroom door to stare almost balefully at her step mom.

Cathy backed up a step Rama's face looked paler then normal almost yellowish in the lighting but Cathy knew that it wasn't normal by a long shot.

" Are you all right?"

" Oh, I'm just** fine**! I just parted with my breakfast thank you very much" Rama remarked bitterly " And now I'm ready for just about anything."

Cathy arched her eyebrows at the teenaged turtle " I think the only thing you are ready for is bed. Go on" she ordered quickly.

Rama curled her lip and gave a snorting sound before stomping off in the direction of her bedroom muttering about how Cathy had only come into her life to boss her around.

" Almost sixteen and enough attitude for five teenagers" Cathy muttered ruefully before making her way towards the kitchen.

She knew though, that Rama was not just suffering from the normal teenage inadequacies and hormones that came to all adolescents on their road to becoming adults. Rama was also dealing with the fact that she was far different from most kids her age, her ninja training and looks set her apart from those that otherwise might be called her peers. Rama had never been on a date, or had a boyfriend, which didn't seem to worry her father in the least.

Then to make matters worse the troubled teen turtle now had to deal with a step mom.

Yes, Rama had been all for Mike and her getting married but Rama's problems with her step mom came with trying to adjust to another adult having authority over her. Like any teen she resisted the fact, even more so when Mike, her own father sided with his wife over his daughter!

Then the true icing on the cake was the birth of a brother on November twenty eighth.

Mike was ecstatic to have a SON.

Rama however seemed to be unsure, and her mood would change often so quickly it was hard to know what she thought of having a baby brother around. She seemed to go from enjoying him immensely to considering him a royal pain in the shell. Often swinging between the two in mere seconds.

Mike was seating at the small table in the kitchen trying to feed Tyler his infant cereal but the young boy seemed far more concerned with eating his chubby fist instead. Tyler resembled his father, for some reason the turtle gene seemed the dominant one. About the only thing Cathy could see of herself in her son were the auburn hair on his head and five toes on each foot.

She bent and kissed Tyler on the head then Mike. " I think we better keep Tyler away from Rama today" she suggested.

" Why? She was in a good mood at practice and through breakfast too," Mike said casually then he seemed to consider what he had just said " Course that's probably all the good mood we will get out of her for the day."

Mike withdrew Tyler's fist from the infant's mouth and popped a spoonful of food in with such speed that Tyler didn't have time to howl only show surprise with large green eyes.

" I think she is sick Mike she looks truly awful" Cathy insisted ignoring his good natured jibe.

" As opposed to you who look truly beautiful" Mike said cheerfully eyeing Cathy " Besides what makes you think she is sick and not just being her usual disagreeable self?"

" She doesn't normally part with a meal when she is being disagreeable Mike. She loves food too much to get rid of it."

" Hm. You do have a point Cathy and my cooking isn't all that bad" Mike tweaked a couple of Tyler's toes " Guess you can't play with your big sis today Ty."

Tyler kicked his legs under his high chair tray and he squealed with delight and laughter over daddy getting his toes.

Mike set the bowl on the table and got up taking Cathy into his arms nuzzling her neck affectionately.

" Mike cut it out you animal" Cathy pushed him away gently

" You know it babe," Mike admitted laughing

" Are you going to check on your daughter?" Cathy asked him.

Mike turned picking up the bowl and pointed to himself " Did you just say** my** daughter I thought for sure she was yours."

" Only through marriage Mike" Cathy reminded him, " I'd talk to her but I all ready struck out once. It's your turn."

" Hey when you took me on you took her on too." Mike stated casually he arched his eye ridges " I bet you are really regretting your choice now huh?"

" Not one bit Mike" Cathy replied sincerely as she caught the damp washcloth Mike tossed her way to clean Tyler up.

Mike took a deep breath and turned to go face the dragon in its den. He rapped once or twice on the door before he entered.

" Hey honey your mom says your not feeling too good."

" She is **not** my mom, she is Tyler's mom" Rama growled in irritation, " and I hate the word step mom because I've never figured out if it is supposed to be a step up or a step down."

Mike sat on the edge of Rama's bed noting his daughter's strange yellow complexion and listless behaviour. She had seemed fine earlier, but he could tell she really was sick now and Rama didn't like being sick and confined.

It was one thing being in her room because she wanted to be there but having to be stuck in her room to hopefully cut down on the little children catching any illness she got was something else again.

" You know you never stay sick all that long Rama. You'll be back to your self in no time. Until then bed rest and fluids will help."

" Yeah I know" Rama grouched crossing her arms over her plastron.

" Want me to bring you some tea?" Mike asked gently.

Rama sighed and glanced up at her father then gave a nod and a small smile " Okay."

" Trust me Rama by this afternoon you'll be your old self again."

Just as he was about to slip out the door Rama called after him " Thanks dad."

Mike smiled warmly " Your welcome Rama".

It wasn't often that Rama took time to thank him or even seemed to appreciate what he did for her; more often then not she seemed to take such gestures for granted. So on the rare occasions that she did remember her manners Mike cherished.

Somewhere Mike knew was the butterfly waiting to emerge and stun the world, but for the moment that butterfly wasn't much to behold. It took a while for such things and a lot of growth first.

The little tidbits Rama tossed to him always gave him hope that she was on the right track.

Personally any time Rama greeted any response with a civilized instead of sarcastic remark were times to be treasured in Mike's book.

As Mike had pretty much expected Rama was back to her self by mid afternoon, it was clear by the return of her colour and her energy that the bug she had contacted hadn't stood much of a chance against her defenses.

The next morning though Mike had his doubts as he saw Rama coming out of the bathroom looking yellowish and tired. She reached up with one arm and wiped a bit of liquid from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as she emerged from the bathroom.

Mike watched as her face seemed to drain and she whirled back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Mike scowled he knew they were not impervious to diseases though their immune systems did seem to be a lot stronger then most humans. Still it was rather unnatural for Rama to fall ill twice so suddenly.

His brow furrowed with concern.

" I think I'm going get Don to check her out if this keeps up. It isn't like her. I told her that she is to stay in bed all day in hopes of kicking this thing once and for all" Mike told Cathy later that morning as she tended to Tyler's breakfast.

" Its odd" Cathy murmured, " Its almost like…" she paused and shook her head " Naw, that is impossible."

Mike gave a skeptical look his wife's way " What you think she is pregnant?" Mike started to laugh at the very idea " through what means Cathy? Immaculate conception? She doesn't have a boyfriend."

Raph who had been on his way into the kitchen heard Mike's guffaws muttered something and whirled around to head back to the living room.

Mike glanced up " Hold it right there Raph!" Mike barked.

Out of all the family if Rama was to have a boy friend Raph would probably be the one to know about it. Rama confided in her favourite Uncle about all kinds of stuff some Raph would bring gently to Mike's attention, though such times were rare, for the most part he would keep Rama's secrets.

Raph paused and turned back slowly almost hesitantly " Wha' Mike?"

" Has Rama told you about any boyfriend she might have that she hasn't clued the rest of us in on?" Mike demanded getting right to the point.

" I don't tell her secrets you know that Mike. She has to talk to someone." Raph stated flatly.

" This is important Raph she is sick and we have to eliminate the possibility that it might be pregnancy" Cathy insisted sharply.

Raph cursed then glowered " All right but just remember you didn't hear this from **me.** And I'm only telling you because I have to" Raph declared, " Ramiela has been seeing this one fella she met him in Central Park. She has been seeing him for about eight months now" Raph admitted reluctantly.

" How come we haven't been told about him?" Mike demanded sharply.

" Possibly because you'd insist on meeting him and then scare the guy off somehow for being around your daughter in the first place" Raph retorted " like any prospective boyfriend will need any help being chased off when we look like we do" Raph snapped.

He shook his head in disgust "Listen I followed her once just to see the fellow get a feel of him you know. He didn't seem all that bad and I figured Ramiela could use a guy in her life Mike."

" Not that bad Raph. This guy has probably taken advantage of my little girl" Mike fumed.

" Ramiela is smart Mike she won't let any one do that to her and I doubt any one could rape her and get away with it."

" Yes but Raph she is still young and her hormones are in control" Cathy replied doing her best to remain calm, someone had to " She has never been in a relationship before and as it is her first some guy might be willing to convince her to give in."

" Or he might just get her into a position where the word no is the furthest thing from her mind" Mike cut in, he glowered at his brother " If she is pregnant so help me Raph I don't know who I'm going kill first you or her."

Cathy placed a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder " Lets not jump to conclusions we better talk to Rama first and then see what Don can find out Mike."

Mike gave a curt nod of his head " Lets see if you can do something right there Raph and take care of Tyler while we tend to this mess." He snapped.

Rama was sitting on her bed juggling two pairs of sais, a trick she had taught herself over the last year when she determined to do something with the sais that she had never seen her uncle do.

" Rama put those away we need to talk" Mike said trying to keep his voice calm though there was the slightest edge to his tone.

Rama deftly caught the sais in the air and set them by her bedside table " What now?" she groaned rolling her eyes.

Mike sighed she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment but this was something that couldn't wait.

" Rama Cathy and I were wondering if maybe this sickness of yours might be connected to something other then a flu bug" Mike began doing his best to maintain his composure.

Rama stared blankly for a moment then her eyes grew large as realization dawned she gulped and hung her head slightly " No…I…it only happened once" she stammered shaking her head.

" Who is he Rama? I want to meet this guy of yours" Mike ordered.

" You can't now. I haven't been able to get a hold of him for the last three weeks or more. Not since we…" she gasped and pulled her legs up on the bed curling her arms about her legs and huddling into a small ball as she started to cry shaking her head.

" Rama how could you? After all we taught you? This is not how you were raised!" Mike claimed in exasperation.

Rama looked up tears rolling down her face " He said he loved me. I loved him I thought we'd be together forever. We'd been together for so long and I…"

" Ramiela!" Mike barked

Rama winced at his hard tone and started crying harder " I thought he meant it dad, I thought he really cared about me…I didn't know" she wailed miserably.

Cathy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the distraught teen into her arms " Mike getting angry at her isn't going to help matters. What is done is done!

She needs our help now" she reminded him gently.

Mike glowered at Rama, he knew it wasn't totally Rama's fault and yet at the same time it was partly her responsibility and he knew that by giving in to this creep she had made the biggest mistake of her life. He was angry that Rama had given in after all she had been taught, angry that the guy who had his way with his daughter had now vanished, angry because Rama was far too young to be taking on the responsibility of raising a child.

He growled low in his throat and raised a hand to rub at his forehead wondering how it could have gone so wrong. What was it about teenagers and hormones?

Mike groaned he was too young to be a grandfather.

He looked towards Cathy who was comforting Rama and his heart was torn at the sight of his little girl so broken up and being forced into adulthood before she was ready.

" Cathy can you go pick us up a test Don is going need one to confirm if she is?" Mike finally sighed.

" Sure Mike. You're going be okay Rama we will help you through this honey" Cathy reassured her gently and giving her a comforting hug.

Rama sniffed and wiped at her eyes she glanced up and saw the disappointment etched on her dad's face and she flinched slightly if she had disappointed him then surely the rest of the clan would also feel that way too.

The very thought that she had disappointed her clan was enough to cause her a fresh batch of tears, though Rama usually wasn't much one for crying over anything.

Due to Rama not having a monthly visitor her process was all internal Don couldn't go on that but the pregnancy test ought to hopefully reveal whether she was or wasn't. He had told Ramiela what he needed from her and then took the test.

Cathy had bought a few packages just in case they would have to test again later.

Rama was leaning against Cathy sniffing morosely while Mike paced the infirmary waiting for the test results.

Don finally came in, Mike glanced up at his brother half hopefully half in fear.

Don shrugged " I don't know how to say this" he said uneasily," We can try again see if it was false or do another test later if you like." He showed them the result of the test itself.

Rama gulped and started to tremble in Cathy's arms while Mike could only groan and glance towards his daughter who would be a mother in a very short time.

TBC


	2. Part Two

A Colossal Mistake

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I know I said this would be a two part story but part two grew so long, around twenty six handwritten pages, I decided to break it up and make it a three part story instead.

I still plan on having it all posted before the end of the month.

Thanks one and all for the reviews.

Part Two:

Rama ducked her head unwilling to meet her dad's angry gaze, she could sense his emotions and at the moment and none of them did a thing to reassure her, if any thing they only confirmed how much trouble she was really in now.

Cathy watched a whole range of emotions just jockeying for position and saw Mike clench his hands into tight fists by his side, his body starting to tremble with the pent up rage. She was not trained in ninja skills, however being an animal behaviourist she was used to silent forms of communication in animals and often took what she knew to relate to similarities in people.

Cathy had never before seen Mike at this level of agitation and anger and she wondered if just possibly he might forget his disciplined training and actually hurt Rama. The thought would seem ludicrous under normal circumstances now with Mike so riled up seemed a slight possibility.

She decided it might be better to get Mike away from Rama until he had a chance to calm down and get his emotions back under control with that thought in mind she stood up and got between Mike and Rama " Mike come on let's go have a talk" she suggested.

" Talk?" Mike inquired in a low pleasant tone that Cathy thought sounded far too sweet considering Mike's present mood.

" I think Ramiela here is the one who ought to be doing the talking" Mike snapped suddenly easily slipping past his mate to stand over his daughter.

Rama tried to shrink into the chair itself her eyes growing large with fright.

" Tell me where he lives and who the …" Mike hit into a long string of curse words that totally shocked Cathy.

Mike wasn't much one for swearing and until now she had never known that Mike even knew that many words never mind using them. Cathy also heard words in other languages that she was quite sure Mike knew the meaning of even if she her self didn't.

" And what will you do if you find him Mike? Kill him perhaps?" Cathy asked still trying her best to get over her mate's cursing.

" Only once I was through torturing him and then he'd have to beg me for death" Mike roared fury etched on his face, his entire body seemed to be bristling with the pent up rage he was hardly managing to control.

Cathy quickly shot a look at Don realizing suddenly that Mike was in no mood to listen to reason at least, not at this particular place in time and every thing that she was reading from him was warning her attack was imminent.

She glanced at Ramiela who was shaking her head as if in complete denial of her present condition.

Don took a gentle hold of Mike's arm but Mike easily slipped out of his grip and whirled on Don his face contorting in his ire.

" Mike go blow off steam in the dojo you aren't doing Ramiela any good here" Don ordered.

" Some low life good for nothing has got my little girl with child and you expect me to be **calm** about it?" Mike barked.

" I don't expect calm but reasonable would be nice. What good is your anger for you or Ramiela right now?" Don demanded to know

The only response he received was a deep rumbling almost animalistic sound coming from Mike.

" Mike you have a right to be angry but this is not the way to handle it" Cathy implored.

Mike glowered at Rama, the teen was doing her best to avoid his murderous looks and clearly looked as if she wanted to be any where other then where she was.

The only clear means of escape however was by going past her father and she wasn't going take her chances that way so she sat frozen in her seat trying to become as small as possible.

For a moment seeing Rama like that caused something to soften in Mike he turned and saw Cathy's pale face and he sensed the fear that filled the room along with the traces of his own anger.

He shook his head and placed his hands over his face.

Mike wanted to deny the results of the test; he wanted the guy who had done this to pay for taking what he had from Rama. Most of all he wanted revenge!

He knew it would gain him nothing even if he did find the guy who had done this to her Rama would still be pregnant.

Mike gave a deep chocking sob at the very thought. It wasn't supposed to be like **this**. As Cathy had said earlier what was done was done and while he wanted to accept the fact another part of him continued to reject it.

" How could you Ramiela?"

Suddenly he had a need for answers that outweighed all else.

Rama shrugged uneasily shifting in her seat knowing any reply she gave would not be well received. She tapped her foot nervously on the floor.

" I'm sorry daddy," she whispered.

Mike sneered " A little late for that especially when you are going have a baby to care for soon" he retorted.

Rama jerked her head away and down as she began drumming her fingers on her leg and sniffing once in a while as she took deep trembling breaths of air.

" You think you are ready to care for a baby twenty four seven Ramiela?" Mike asked.

" No" Rama whimpered her voice low.

" Oh I see. You are willing to have sex with someone you hardly know but you don't want to play mother to a child" Mike essayed gesturing expansively with one arm " Guess what the two often go hand in hand, and your going to be a mom soon whether you want to or not!"

Rama bit her lip staying silent, her head bowed submissively.

" Mike enough now" Don cut in " This isn't helping matters, go work it off."

Mike turned and gave Don a chilling look.  
" Don't make me get Leo here, that is if he isn't already on his way to figure out what all the upset is about." Don insisted.

Mike whirled and stormed off slamming the door to the infirmary behind him causing Cathy to wince slightly as Don went to kneel in front of Ramiela.

He looked at his terrified niece as she sat shaking uncontrollably, taking deep gasping breaths " he's going kill me" she moaned.

Don got up and took her into his arms holding her in a comforting reassuring hug.

" I've never seen dad like this before" Rama wailed burying her face into Don's neck.

" I know you haven't but he is very angry and upset at this moment Ramiela it shouldn't last too much longer but I think until he does get back some control he would be better off away from you."

Cathy wrapped her arms about herself and rubbing her arms a bit she suddenly felt very cold " You think he will calm down any time soon Don?"

" Mike doesn't get angry like this very often, in fact I think I have only seen this about two or three other times in my life." Don admitted, " He won't stay angry all that long but Ramiela doesn't need the stress and fighting at the moment either. I know Mike is often protective of her but figuratively speaking Mike has had a bomb of sorts dropped on him so we can't expect him to act rationally."

" Yeah I guess that is one way to put it. Finding out his only daughter has had a boyfriend would have been shock enough for him I think and now the added shocks of her being pregnant" Cathy shook her head and shrugged a bit. " I must say I'm not even sure how to deal with the situation."

" I…I" Rama began then lowered her face into her hands.

Cathy realized that if her and Mike felt like they had been thrown for a loop how did Rama feel?

Cathy went over and hugged her " Rama I'm not going tell you everything will be okay or all right. Things will change for you especially when you have a child of your own to care for" Cathy was fighting to maintain control herself knowing that as upset as the two of them were with the teenager. That it was Rama who had been betrayed by a person she had loved and now had to pay for it.

" I will promise you that we are going do what we can to make it easier on you." Cathy concluded.

Rama gratefully wrapped her arms around Cathy's waist hugging her feeling the desperate need to be held and comforted.

" Don I know Rama needs someone to talk to and should know a few things about what is going to come, but I think Mike also needs help at the moment. Would you mind seeing to Rama for a bit?"

" Cathy just wait for a while. If I know Leo he has picked up on Mike's turmoil and is probably giving him a bit of anger management training" Don smirked.

" Look Mike isn't going hurt me is he?" Cathy asked wondering if perhaps she had read things wrong.

" No of course not" Don's tone was full of shock and he shot Cathy a puzzled look, " Its just are you sure you want to do this before Leo and Splinter are finished with him?"

Cathy took a couple of deep breaths to compose her self and nodded her head " I'm sure."

" You're braver then I am" Rama muttered.

Cathy gave her a small smile in return " Hold on to your sense of humour girl, I have a feeling you will be needing it" she advised.

Cathy was just about to go out the door when Rama called to her she turned back to see her huddled close to Don " I really thought he liked me for me and that he would be around" Rama said her voice sounding close to tears.

" I understand Rama, I honestly do. We will all talk about this once your father is more like his old self again all right?"

Rama nodded dejectedly " What am I gonna do though Cathy?" she moaned.

Cathy looked at the forlorn woman/child that stood before her, Rama looked almost as lost as she had when she had been in the lab.

" You will do what you have to do and face it like a kunoichi would. Most of all much as it might seem like you are all alone right now, keep in mind that you are not."

Rama slowly raised her head to meet Cathy's eyes and the smallest flicker of a smile crossed her face for a second or two as she nodded acknowledgment.

Cathy kissed Rama's forehead and then left her stepdaughter to Don's gentle care.

Cathy knew Rama didn't get on as well with Don as she did with the others but she also knew that Don was naturally caring and would help her.

Cathy paused in the sewer pipes outside the infirmary wondering how to care for the situation at hand with Mike.

Leo came around the corner and bumped into Cathy, she staggered back and Leo shot out an arm to help support and steady her.

" Have you seen Mike Leo?"

" As a matter of fact yes, we just had a bit of a workout and now he is with Splinter. I was looking for you as Splinter wanted you to be there too" Leo explained " The Master feels that your presence might help get Mike back into balance quicker as he is greatly disturbed." He turned his head to look at Catherine " Mike said something about Ramiela being pregnant?"

" According to Raph she has been sneaking off to see some guy she met and has somehow managed to keep her dating him secret from every one else. He has apparently abandoned the relationship after she permitted him to go all the way with her."  
Leo heaved a heavy resigned sigh " In other words it is a possibility" he scowled and gave a frustrated shake of his head.

" According to the pregnancy test Don did she is" Cathy said.

Leo groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation " What is it about her that she always has to do the things that can end up causing the most problems?" he asked rhetorically. " It wasn't the best choice she could have made but she is young. In spite of all her training she is still very rebellious at heart and like any teen can let her hormones instead of common sense rule her." Leo's tone was tight and slightly hard but it was softened by a hint of compassion and understanding.

" You holding up all right?" He inquired as he placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

" Well Mike is of course more attached and protective of Rama then I am so I think it is bothering him a lot more, he's not too happy about it. I'm worried about both of them and at the moment feel torn about who I should be with and helping." Cathy admitted in a bit of a rush, " I'm trying to stay reasonable and calm because I figure one of us has to be."

" You understated the fact about Mike not being happy," Leo informed her as they entered Splinter's room.

One area of the room had a low table with cushions around it, along the wall were a couple of bookcases and a few comfortable but battered looking armchairs. Candles lit the room with a soft glow while incense burned. The entire atmosphere was one of relaxing as opposed to the frantic, often chaotic feel of the rest of the lair at the moment.

Splinter was sitting at the low table pouring tea, while Mike paced the room like a caged animal, though he seemed calmer then when Cathy had last seen him it was quite clear that he was still highly agitated.

" Sit down and calm yourself my son. Answers can only come when you are at peace and open to them."

" Master you don't seem to get it! Rama is **pregnant!**" Mike snapped

Splinter shot his head up his spine stiffening and his hair starting to bristle, his tail began to lash and smack the floor hard, as the Master's gaze caught Mike it its hold.

Mike gulped a bit and glanced around a little nervously.

" She is not that different from you my son, and it will not excuse your behaviour" the aged rat reprimanded Mike.

" Sorry Master" Mike replied contritely, " It is just that she shouldn't have to go through this. It will change her entire life and…I don't want this for her Sensei it is a mistake" Mike insisted with great conviction.

" Life is never a mistake Michaelangelo" Splinter corrected.

Cathy was shocked in a day all ready filled with too many surprises and upheaval the last thing she expected to hear from Mike was that he considered Rama to be a mistake.

" Mike how could you think that of Rama?" Cathy asked baffled.

Mike gave a negative shake of his head " Rama wasn't the mistake Cathy having her too soon **was**" Mike corrected. He hung his head and fiddled silently with one of his chucks for a moment before heaving a sigh.

" It is the one mistake I hoped she would never make or do. I tried my best to teach her and I guess I failed because the one thing I never wanted for her has happened" Mike explained.

" That is where a lot of your fear for her comes from, it isn't just the desire to protect her from the dangers she might face. Rather you have feared her making the same sort of mistake you did with Shay" Leo stated as he scrutinized his brother reaching out trying to read all he felt that was going on in Mike's mind " You wanted to prevent this from happening and now that it has you feel it will change everything that you wanted for her" Leo essayed boldly.

Splinter nodded his head in agreement of Leo's words " One can not stop the world from turning by commanding it to do so. We all make mistakes to learn from them my son."

" I know that Master and I know sometimes it is the only way to learn, but Rama knows about what happened between her mom and I."

" You are saying she should have known better Michaelangelo? You became a better person from having her and perhaps she too will grow better and stronger from this" Splinter suggested " Do you not recall what I told you when Shay became pregnant?" Splinter wondered as he arched his bushy eyebrows.

Mike paused rubbing his forehead with one hand as he considered his Master's question " You were proud of me for making the right decision. You said you realized that we suffered the same sort of problems as humans did" Mike sighed and leaned against one of the bookcases looking as if all the fight had suddenly left him. " You also said that raising children wasn't easy but you would help me."

Splinter smiled and gestured for Mike to join him. Mike gave an indifferent shrug before complying and Cathy moved to sit by his side to offer her mate silent support just by being near.

Leo seeing Mike had finally started to get a hold of his emotions, and was starting to calm down, moved around the table to join Splinter.

" Ramiela also suffers from teenage problems, which include the strong desire to be accepted and loved. Sometimes the path a parent might choose for a child is not the one a child chooses for them selves. Children must make their own way in life."

" She is too young for this sort of responsibility," Mike refuted.

Splinter glanced up at Mike with a furrowed brow " Perhaps and she might need to learn something of value from this lesson. You my son have the value of hindsight and experience. Ramiela might have to fall before she flies."

" Mike Ramiela knows enough about our rules that I doubt she would endanger the family. She is responsible beyond her years in many ways and I think, sometimes I tend to forget her true age" Leo stated " Near as I can tell she isn't in trouble Clan wise. The problem is how this situation is going effect you and Ramiela. Getting angry at her for her lack of judgment now is one thing, if you continue this way it could cause more problems that could disrupt everyone in the clan."

" Leonardo is right Michaelangelo. Ramiela will need help and your anger might only push her away. As we have helped you we can also help her."

" I know she will have help from the family but…" Mike began.

" Argue fro your limitations my son and sure enough they are yours" Splinter pointed out.

Cathy realized that Mike was feeling torn between what he wanted for Rama and the fact that all of that would change with having a child of her own.

" Mike we could always raise the child as ours, then Rama would be able to enjoy her youth." She offered quickly.

A dark scowl from Leo made Cathy wonder if she had overstepped her bounds somewhere.

" And let Ramiela think she can escape the consequences of her actions?" He asked his tone sharp and slightly icy with disapproval.

Splinter's brows almost drew together " Ramiela might learn the wrong things if we were to permit that. You can raise the child if that is your decision to do so but Ramiela can not abandon the onus of the task to you." Splinter declared, and then to make sure Cathy fully understood the position the clan was going take in this matter he confirmed, " The clan is willing to help but we will not do for her."

Cathy flushed a little embarrassed; she had only wanted to put Mike's mind at ease " Of course I understand I didn't intend…"

Splinter smiled " You meant well I know child, he then glanced at Mike " Your daughter needs your help my son as a good parent I'm sure that you will do the right thing by her."

" I'm not so sure I am a good parent Sensei" Mike replied shaking his head " I have failed her."

Cathy reached over resting a hand on Mike's arm and he turned to give her a wistful smile.

Splinter chuckled a bit " You are a good parent because you doubt your ability my Son."

Mike was puzzled by that reply wondering how his doubts could prove he was good at parenting. He shook his head " I just can't believe that she has gone and done this."

Leo sighed " Mike you will be no help to her if you continue to deny it."

" Leo she is just a little girl!" Mike fumed.

" Little girl? Hardly that Mike. She is a kunoichi warrior. She is a young woman who will bear her first child in less then a year" Leo reminded his brother bluntly.

Mike rubbed his face with his hands " Maybe the test was wrong, maybe we are worried for nothing" he muttered though a part of him knew he was only grasping at straws.

" It is possible Mike we can test her again a week from now or so. I bought extra just in case" Cathy admitted but she doubted that it would be that easy.

" If she is still pregnant then what will it take for you to believe it Mike? For Rama to start to show that is if her body does? For her to lay an egg or give birth to a child?" Leo demanded, " It is far better to accept the fact now then waiting until later to do so."

Trust the voice of reason! Mike thought.

" It's not that easy Leo," he growled in slight irritation.

" No it isn't but I doubt that it is easy on Ramiela either. From the sounds of it someone was able to earn her love and trust enough that she was able to reveal who she was to him" Leo sighed " Perhaps when he found out he wanted to see if doing the deed with someone like her was any different then with humans. What ever it was that kept him to her until he achieved his goal was enough for him." Leo shrugged " Whatever brought it about might only be known to Ramiela and her boy friend. He is gone now and she must pay the price of the deed."

" Good thing I have time to get used to all of this I have a feeling I'm going need it" Mike moaned.

" We all have time to adjust my son, but we do not have time to decide how to make things easier for Ramiela who is our first concern as she is suffering the most." Splinter glanced from Cathy to Mike " I suggest you two talk with one another now. Determine the path you will take to help her and seek her out to ease some of the torment she is in."

" Hai Sensei" Mike bowed humbly. He had forgotten in all his anger and own torment what Rama herself had to be feeling and he felt suddenly ashamed at the way he had acted especially when he recalled her cowering and frightened before him as he ranted at her.

Mike knew this problem was more of a family one, not a clan matter and as such it was up to Cathy and him to resolve the problem with Rama and the Clan would be there to support and back them if necessary.

Mike stood with practiced ease and then helped Cathy to her feet before leaving Splinter's room.

Cathy looked at Mike's anguished face and hugged him " How are you really doing Mike?"

" I don't know Cathy I am frustrated, ticked off confused and messed up. Being a father at seventeen was bad enough. Being a grandfather at thirty three is mind boggling." Mike shook his head and gave Cathy a deep pained look " I just find it so hard to believe that she is going to have a baby."

" I know Mike I feel the same way and yet I have a feeling that the sooner we can come to terms with this the better it will be for all of us." Cathy advised.

" How could Rama have been so foolish?" Mike snapped in exasperation.

" She is a teenager, they don't always follow the same sort of thinking pattern we adults do." Cathy replied.

" I don't think teens are capable of much thought beyond food and the opposite sex" Mike teased lightly.

" Rama from the sound of it did wait Mike, possible even longer then some teens might in the same situation. Her hormones just got the better of her I guess."

" No I know. I guess we just have to keep in mind when we were that age and what it was like." Mike agreed hesitantly, " I suppose we ought to talk to her let her know it wasn't all her fault, and we will do what we can to help her."

" Are you going be able to talk to her without losing it Mike?" Cathy asked with concern.

" After dealing with Leo and Splinter yeah I think I can manage it. I might yell a bit though just because I am still plenty mad at the whole thing" Mike admitted.

" Mike you care about her and you love her. I think Rama will be able to see that under any angry words. I'll be with you. We can do this together."

" As a family we can deal with the problem too. You have helped me so much with her Cathy, I'm glad you came into our life when you did. I really need your help with her now that is for sure." Mike confessed a bit of his playful sparkle though quite subdued coming into his eyes.

" Come on lets go do this and see what we can work out together. It won't get much easier by waiting." Mike urged.

Cathy heard a great deal of regret in his voice but she felt that Mike was slowly starting to come around and accept the truth though it was painful and hard to bear.

Mike turned and gave her a cautious smile " Are we really ready to deal with her?"

Cathy gave a strained laugh " Well it won't be fair to her to put it off Mike. I'm just not too sure what we are going to say."

" That's okay **that** makes two of us" Mike joked lightly. " I love you Cathy."

" You also love Rama and I suggest you keep that in mind while we talk and work on this" Cathy suggested gently as she clasped Mike's hand in hers to find Rama so they could resolve this for every one's sake.

TBC

Tune in for part three when, we find out what solution is reached and more about Rama's boyfriend. All this and more sometime next week fans. R.


	3. Part Three

                                                A Colossal Mistake

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I was originally going to put this up on Tuesday or Thursday however, I still haven't written up the next chapter of HTL. And not much time to concentrate on writing it before work so I figured why not give this to you earlier then expected.

Part Three:

Rama was at the kitchen table picking at a couple pieces of toast she looked up as Mike and Cathy entered.

" Uncle Donatello said I should try eatin' something but I'm not that hungry. Fact is I feel like I'm going to be sick," She muttered.

Cathy gave a small smile " That is to be expected Rama but you still have to try to nourish the baby. Come on it is time for all of us to talk."  
Rama pushed her plate away and heaved a sigh " You're gonna ground me for the rest of my life aren't ya?" she inquired only half joking.

" The thought has crossed my mind Ramiela" Mike concurred.

Rama winced " You're still angry at me" she accused, " and the whole clan probably feels I disgraced them. Sensei will want to banish me or…" she blurted out suddenly.

" Ramiela cut the dramatics!" Mike barked then softened his tone a bit when he saw her wince " Just calm down all right? Yes I am angry and disappointed in your behaviour but Leo isn't going to be punishing you in any way, neither is Splinter." Mike paused and gave a wicked grin " Trust me when I say your child is probably going be punishment enough."

Cathy rested an arm around the girl's shoulders " Let's do this privately do you want to go talk in the meditation room or in your bedroom?"

" My bedroom I guess" Rama replied as she stood up.

A part of her felt relieved that they were going finally talk this out. She also felt better knowing that Sensei wasn't going be disciplining her in any way. She almost smiled then sobered when she considered that her dad might still want to kill her for having sex so early on, never mind getting pregnant from it.

She knew for a fact he was still angry with her, he only called her by her full name when she had gotten into some mischief that meant big trouble. It was the one sure way she knew of gauging how mad her dad was at any of her misdeeds, needless to say when he started calling her Ramiela over Rama it meant that it wasn't going to be good news for her.

Rama entered her room and sat on her bed she dreaded what was going happen now but another part of her wanted to get it over with, she sat stiffly hands clasped in her lap and waited for someone to begin.

Cathy sat beside her on the bed, while Mike leaned against the edge of the desk, which held Rama's computer.

" Let's get one thing straight Ramiela you have been told numerous times before not to rush into things. To wait until you were sure and…"

" But dad I did wait" Rama wailed in protest.

" That is why you are pregnant now huh? Because you waited?" Mike shot back cynically. He crossed his arms over his plastron and glared hard at his daughter his voice rising slightly with irritation.

Rama pulled back a bit " But…"

" No buts Ramiela you disregarded everything that we have tried to teach you in this matter."

" How can you even say that dad when you don't know any thing about it…" Rama protested sharply.

Mike cut Rama off with a wave of his hand and a dirty look, which caused her to lapse into sullen silence. " I think I know all that I need to about him. He couldn't have been that wonderful to disappear after the fact," Mike pointed out.

Rama glowered at her dad " Whatever!" she snorted.

" What **EVER** Ramiela. Look you made your choice. You do not bear full weight for the position you are now in but you do at least bear half correct?"

" Yeah I guess so" Rama hedged shrugging her shoulders.

" You guess so?" Mike's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke.

" Mike" Cathy said sternly giving him an icy stare.

" I thought he did care for me. We were together so long I thought he wanted to be with me. He said our relationship would grow stronger if we…" Rama grumbled.

" And where is he now Ramiela?" Mike inquired simply.

" I don't know he told me that he loved me and that he would stay with me" Rama said this in such a way that said she was trying to convince herself that it was true as much as to those she was speaking with. She wanted to believe in the words her boyfriend had told her even though; she probably knew it wasn't so.

Mike sighed as he reached out with well trained skills trying to see if he could pick up on any thing concerning this fellow of Rama's but Rama was too much of a ninja to permit that information. She would either give it willingly or not at all. Meaning she wanted to protect him from the wrath of her father.

Mike shook his head had he truly been any different with Shay? " You know I once believed that your mother would stay with me forever and help me raise you Ramiela. Even when she left I told myself she would come back because I loved her very much and I wanted her to be a part of our lives." Mike took a step or two to the bed he took one hand and placed it under her chin to raise her head so they could see one another eye to eye.

A single tear escaped Rama's eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. Mike brushed it away with his other hand.

" Instead of being able to do your own thing you will soon have…" Mike paused and inhaled slightly " a child of your own soon to care for and you can't change that fact Rama. You made your choice."

Cathy saw Rama's shoulder's slump and an anguished expression cross her face.

" Rama, you are very good with all of your cousins, and you won't be alone."

" I don't want it there has to be some way to change it" Rama half whined half yelled.

" If Don does another test later and it turns out negative then it might change your situation" Cathy replied doing her best to reassure the panicked teen. Rama was just starting to realize what she had gotten herself into. " The first reading could have been a false one however at the moment we have to go on the fact that you are pregnant."

Mike nodded agreement " Which means Rama you are going have to take on the responsibility for your child from now for many years to come."

" It could be changed" Rama whimpered.

" Not without killing the baby Rama," Cathy insisted.

Rama jerked back and shook her head " No I don't want to do that" she moaned.

Mike smiled a bit " I'm glad to hear that Rama. Listen honey it won't be so bad Cathy and I can give you a lot of free time but you are going have to do a good share of tending to the baby's needs. It won't be like you have to do it all alone."

" Can't I say something in my defense?" Rama wondered.

Mike shook his head it seemed Rama was having a very hard time accepting the fact she probably realized, now that it was too late, what she had gotten herself into and now wanted out.

" What can you say Rama? You went against what every one in our family told you. You knew what might happen. All that is left is to face the responsibilities." Mike stressed, " I know you think you're Prince Charming was something special but where is he now?" Mike asked.

Rama didn't respond at first just hung her head thinking for a bit. There was a lot of things she could possibly say to that and it took her a moment to decide " There might be one thing neither of you have considered."

" Fine you think there is another way? Can you turn back time there Ramiela? Go ahead enlighten us on what we might have overlooked here." Mike challenged.

Rama seemed to smirk as she thought to herself 'well if he insists.' She sat up straighter an impish gleam coming to her eyes and a smile spreading across her face " There is one **thing** I have to say, Happy April Fool's day dad" Rama announced gleefully.

" Rama it is March twentieth" Cathy exclaimed.

" Well, duh! Yeah I know that" Rama rolled her eyes " But if I waited until April first dad would have known and would **never** have fallen for it. I got Sensei's approval to pull this stunt early." Rama was starting to laugh with amusement.

" I can't believe **both** of you fell for that! Man what a riot, I managed to get two birds with one stone" the girl fell backward onto her bed holding her sides and laughing like crazy at her success.

Mike seemed baffled but a small grin was on his face, " You are not pregnant then Rama?" Mike asked hoping he could actually believe this wonderful news.

" Hell, NO! I'm a virgin and probably going to die that way too" Rama grumped making it sound like being a virgin was a great crime in and of itself.

" But Raph…" Mike began.

" Was in on the joke. He had to convince you that I was seeing some guy. My boyfriend is no more then a fig leaf of your imagination" Rama stated wondering what was funnier, her dad getting all riled up thinking she was pregnant, or the fact he now seemed to want her to be pregnant. She figured that her dad was hoping he could finally have the ultimate revenge if she was pregnant and now she had gone and ruined it making it truly hilarious.

She was finding it so funny she could hardly stop laughing.

" Aunt Karena got me some make up and we had to work with it to come up with something to make me look really ill" Rama explained between fits of laughter, " Uncle Donatello was the one who was able to really help in pulling off this stunt. I couldn't have done this without him. He found out how to make a negative test show positive."

Cathy realized that explained almost everything except for one " You were really sick though."

Rama laughed harder at that comment " That was just acting and hiding my true intent from dad. I deserve an oscar for my performance!" Rama boasted proudly. Then she started to mimic some of the things she had heard her dad say that she had found particularly funny.

" Gods, dad I thought you were going pop right out of your shell you were having such a fit!" Rama slapped her thigh.

Mike glanced at his highly amused daughter, who had really outdone herself for this joke and then to his wife " Tell me you weren't a part of any of this." He pleaded.

" Trust me I didn't know a thing" Cathy fumed gazing darkly at her stepdaughter.

" Are you kidding dad? Cathy would have let something slip somewhere. She isn't able to hide things the way a ninja can" Rama refuted that statement scorn in her voice.

" What exactly do you have to say for yourself young lady? Do you know all the worry and stress you put us through with this **stunt**?" Cathy demanded briskly.

Rama considered for a second " Yeah I'm aware of it. Make up sixteen dollars. Assorted pregnancy tests twenty eight dollars" Rama said simply guessing at the costs, "Pulling the ultimate joke on my dad.** Priceless!" **Rama whooped.

" I'm going to kill her Mike" Cathy remarked in irritation.

Mike was starting to laugh himself " Honey, you can't hurt her. If Leo has given her permission then it is part of the Rama day festivities and this stunt was sanctioned by the clan." Mike placed a reassuring hand on each of Cathy's shoulders and looked her in the eye " Besides your missing the point."

" What point?" Cathy almost hissed.

" Rama isn't pregnant!" Mike said with glee the relief evident in his tone. " Good one Rama, you really had me going!" Mike cheered her as he clapped her on a shoulder before starting to laugh.

Cathy glared at the two " Will one of you two laughing hyenas tell me how this stunt benefited her ninja training?" she demanded.

Cathy was well aware that part of the reason Leo permitted Rama to pull pranks on April Fool's day, from early in the morning until the afternoon, was that he saw it as being useful for her training. Of course the other reason, was it curbed Rama's inclination to pull practical jokes through out the rest of the year.

Rama was starting to get a hold of her self now so she sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes that had come from simply laughing so hard and long.

" That is easy first I had to plan a strategy and be prepared for what ever might happen, just as I would in battle. I also had to make you see and believe that which is not. Deception is one of the ninja's greatest weapons" Rama explained simply " Last but not least a ninja often has to play a role when they are on assignment and keep their true intention hidden from those who might want to find him out. I had to do all of that to pull this joke off." Rama spoke with a great deal of pride and there was a smug satisfied air about her. 

Seeing that Cathy's steely dark glare was not easing up in the slightest Rama decided she would have to use another technique negotiate, which meant sacrifice on her part but all things considered she was willing to do it.

" Relax Cathy because you were fooled right along with dad, I promise that I won't get you on April Fool's day. You and Uncle Donatello are both safe." She offered generously.

Mike was gaining control of his own laughter now " You are definitely my girl all right. A regular chip off the shell." Mike paused and bowed low to Rama, " Until this day I have held the title of the practical joker. Today you have truly whip my sorry butt in combat and made me a complete and utter fool."

Rama giggled in delight.

" I pass the title to you, you have more then earned it" Mike declared.

" Really?" Rama asked her eyes glowing.

" Really" Mike agreed, " On the other hand Ramiela…" Mike's tone grew very hard now " You **ever** pull a stunt like that on me again and I will personally ninja kick you out of your shell" Mike threatened.

Rama hardly looked intimidated " Yeah right! I'd like to see you try" she scoffed.

Mike began to chuckle again at the mere thought of how Rama had fooled him " I could never have pulled off a stunt like that." He muttered in admiration.

" Course not. You can't get pregnant" Rama retorted.

That was enough to cause both of them to go into new bouts of laughter at the thought of Mike being pregnant.

Cathy gave a frustrated sigh threw her arms up in the air " This is hopeless." She muttered before leaving the bedroom closing the door on the rising sound of merriment coming from behind her.

The End.

Author's note: For those of you who really believed Rama was pregnant looks like you fell for the early April Fool's Joke. Why not post this on April. Well as Rama put it " You would have known and not be taken in." Happy Fool's day to one and all. Ramica.


End file.
